Phoenix Fire
by Meandering Muse
Summary: A tale of a young woman who watches politics and religion give birth to death and despair from her home in Avalon & Britannia. Will the Old Ways be completely forgotten, & will Avalon be surrendered to mist to become only fairy dust for children stories?
1. Eleina Speaks

_**A/N: All right, this is my first time attempting an 'Avalon' fic. I'm looking forward to it, but before I continue I am just going to make it clear that the main character, Eleina, is of my own creation. I don't want to play around much with the plot line of the 'Avalon' series, because it's just too amazing as it is for me to do so. This shall be a back story of one of the priestesses, set around the time of the book 'The Lady of Avalon,' when Lady Dierna is High Priestess, and maybe spilling over into when Lady Ana becomes so. Not sure yet. I'm planning on focusing this more on the political and religious side of the Avalon series, what with the Romans and the Saxtons and Paganism and Christianity, more then the characters of the actual books and their lives. I hope you enjoy! (Note: I do not own 'The Mists of Avalon' or any other book in the 'Avalon' series, these are all owned by Marion Zimmer Bradley who is an astonishing writer and an inspiration to many aspiring writers.) Also note that I did take the beginning style from the 'Avalon' series. Enjoy!**_

_**Update: All of the chapters are going through some edits, just to fix some grammar I noticed or spelling mistakes. If you're a regular, I suggest you reread the chapters. **_

_**---.:.Meandering Muse.:.**_

**Eleina speaks:**

_It has been so long ago since that day… the fateful day in which my world was split in two. You could almost say my life was reborn from the ashes of my old—like the beautiful phoenix that finds its harbor in the bosom of the Old stories. The phoenix is an elegant, beautiful bird of fire with such a heavenly song and an untold power within its veins. This is how she appeared to my innocent eyes when first the Lady of Avalon emerged on my doorstep. She was the women about whom the elders gossip with hushed voices and the nervous laughter of fear._

_The Lady of the Holy Isle was unlike any woman I had ever seen in the mere fifteen years of my existence and would ever meet again in my long life. She was a regal beauty, ageless and flawless even to the most experienced in such things. Maybe it was the air of power that surrounded her like a heavy winter cloak, or how the subtle blue dye of her Priestess robes made all in the house shrink and become even less important then the mice that scurried across our piss-stained floors. The Goddess herself was living in that woman, (or so the humble folk of my village murmured out of the earshot of the ever-growing community of Christians. They could talk ones ears off with words of salvation and sin.) I, being the child I was, was awe-struck by the figurehead. I remember thinking 'Is Avalon really as beautiful and as grand as this woman before me?' I was tempted to bow before her splendor, kiss the hem of her robes, and pronounce her Goddess before all. It wasn't until later that I found out that Lady Dierna was quite an old woman, and it was years until I finally saw the age come into her face and the youth flash out of her eyes to be replaced by weariness. She held the weariness of the world within her, and the politics of which the Lady of Avalon must partake heavily on her shoulders. Oh, how I pitied her, but ah… how gracefully she contained her pain. How flawlessly she hid her feelings and her fatigue. If I did not know better, I still would call her Goddess._

_To begin my story, however, I must start at the beginning with no gaps or thoughts left untold. Only then will you understand what I have to tell of Avalon and the mysteries that lie within. It is doubtful that any will travel the Holy Isle again, friend or foe. It is hidden now… hidden from even the likes of me, who only yearns to once again tread along the warm sands of its banks with the cool sea water lapping at my toes. I hunger for one more chance to bask in the glow of the sun under a wide branched tree, listening to the distant sound of church bells from across the mist. If only just to listen to the singing of the Priestesses one last time before I fade from this world, if only that, then I would be made a happy woman for the rest of my days. My soul would finally be at rest. But, these are only dreams now… just as is Avalon, who vanished just as dreams do themselves into the mists of time._


	2. The Lady of Avalon

_**A/N: I really tried with my research. The tribe of the Durotriges is real, as is the town of Lindinis and Durnovaria. I hope you enjoy. Thank you to Mango of Angst for helping me edit! **_

The soft trickling of the river called the Gifl was making me quite sleepy as I settled down onto its bank. The lush grass around me seemed to be singing its own song, greeting the rising sun. I smiled lazily as I gazed into the golden, azure, and purple mixture of the horizon. It reminded me of the time I went to market with my father and saw a painting of the Ladies and Lords dancing at Court. They were like the sunrise. I couldn't understand how so much color could be placed into garments to make them seem to glitter and float as they whirled around the dance floor. What I would give to see such a dance in which all the brilliance of the sunrise is combined into the simplistic movements that human kind has known since the dawn of creation. The dance.

A gentle breeze teased my black hair, tossing its long tendrils over my face. Laughing quietly to myself I brushed the tresses aside as I sat up, pulling my knees to my chest. I sat in such a beautiful place. In the distance the purple mountains seemed to climb to the heavens, echoing the majesty of the Gods. The gentle hills greeted the eye next, perfect for scrambling up and rolling down in the summer months until you got dizzy and Father or Mother ordered you to stop. My brother Andros and I were regulars at getting in trouble.

I sighed, pressing my hand onto the smooth tree trunk beside me as my eyes trailed to the twisting stream a few feet away. Its flowing waters gurgled lightly along the rock bed, tempting me to scramble in and attempt to catch the minnows that swiftly flowed with the current. Silently I cursed my luck, a beautiful morning and I was stuck in my best clothing, not allowed to even get a speck of dirt on my dress or face. I smoothed out the rough green fabric over my legs, sighing softly as I wiggled my toes in the lady slippers I had been forced to wear. The Lady of Avalon was coming today, and I had to look and act my best.

The thought of the Lady made my eyes roll. She was just a woman, wasn't she? She was coming to see the Durotriges tribe in Lindinis and how easily we had bent to Roman rule. I shuddered, remembering the days of the roaring fires of Beltane, with the coupling in the grass and the raw passion of the night. Such were the days of the Lord and Lady, and not Caesar, who demanded our allegiance with steel, not with love, as our Gods did.

Oh, we still had our festivals, but they were toned down… minor feasts, compared to our celebrations of the past. Now all I had to look forward to when I arrived at my home was the smell of clay pits and piss. I missed the days of the Celts, not the Romans. I missed the days in which I could run free and not worry about stepping in a puddle of human piss on the streets, or run into a whore on her way to work in her brothel. It was true, very few Romans actually occupied Lindinis, preferring the area of Durnovaria, but that did not prevent their influences, or their sluts.

I sighed, angling my head up to gaze at the sun now rising high over the mountains. I should be heading back before Mother throws one of her fits about how she's not raising a 'wild child', but a lady, and how any member of the Chieftain's family should be regal and poised. I shook my head, pushing my long and straight black hair behind my ears as I stood up. Carefully I brushed off my gown, glad of the green coloring that hid any grass stains that I may have accumulated in my visit. With another heart-felt sigh I began to pedal my way along the bank running along its rocky shoreline with expert navigation.

A sound of a horse's whinny distracted me from my exertion. Glancing up I noticed with fear that an impressive carriage draped in blue was being hauled up the hills on the road making its way to our town. It was a tightly packed caravan, with horses and guards dressed in soft greens and browns each holding impressive looking spears that the sun glinted off of, making them appear like fire. I shuddered. It was her. She was here.

'_Oh, mother's going to kill me,'_ I thought desperately as I ran as fast as I ever thought possible to the village a couple of yards away. In the distance our tall wooden walls greeted me. I smiled, we were only one of the two Durotriges towns that had walls. They made me feel trapped but at the same time I felt secure from the Roman's and their onslaught even though they lived inside. My heart was racing fiercely as I scrambled up the bank, falling hard onto a stone. Pain shot up my leg and I felt the warm feel of blood trickle down it. Wincing I tried to get up and I felt my stomach flop as I heard the sickening rip of fabric. I was so dead. I bent to look at the damage blood soaked into my green dress which had a hole where my knee had been. So much for making a good impression to the Lady of Avalon. I stood, clutching my leg and began limping toward home nodding as I began to pass farmers working in their fields. It wasn't long before I got to the gates and passed through them into the hustle and bustle of our town.

I sighed and began to walk swiftly, ignoring the pain in my leg as I made my way toward the center of the town. I was going to embarrass my father in front of the Lady of Avalon, in front of the whole tribe. Tears, hot and wet, climbed to my eyes as I limped on. Maybe they would make him step down as leader… maybe he would lose all of the respect our people held for him.

My jaw locked. There was still time to run up and put on my second best dress and brush my hair. Doubtless the Lady would get lost in all this hustle and bustle, especially with her large litter… I could still pull this off. Ignoring the hot blood dribbling down my leg I began to run, dashing under arms and around large men and women selling their wears, indifferent to their curses. Finally my house appeared through the crowd. It was plain, like any other hut you'd see. Wood walls and a well thatched roof. The only difference was its size. It was a house big enough to fit three families of our village. Father always said it was necessary to impress important guests, especially Romans. I agreed with him.

My eyes dashed around wildly looking for my mother. I didn't see her anywhere. Grateful for that small blessing I dashed up the steps and opened the door. There was my mother, offering refreshments to a radiant young woman in blue. My eyes widened as the woman turned gracefully, revealing to me the most beautiful face I had ever seen. It was like one carved from the Gods, with porcelain skin and a gently curved nose. Her gray eyes were deep and dark, reflecting what seemed to me a mystery of their own. Her copper red hair was gracefully pinned under a subtle blue hood, setting off her high cheekbones and full pink lips. Her eyes met mine… oh, those eyes. They held you, captivated you. "Good morning, Eleina." she said, her voice was sensual and melodic, bringing unbidden tears to my eyes. She was the Lady of Avalon. She was a Goddess.


	3. Leaving

_**A/N: Next chapter should be up soon. Enjoy! -- .:.Meandering Muse.:.**_

Time seemed to stretch until eternity until finally I was able to dismiss myself and change and come back down to sit at our places at our long table. It was only my immediate family and the eldest of the tribe's members attending this sacred banquet. The Lady of Avalon was settled next to me at the top of the oaken table next to my father. It was the place of an honored guest.

I could have done without the honor of sitting next to Lady Dierna. It made me quake with a certain fear… or energy, maybe not quite fear. I couldn't stop glancing over at her. The woman in her astounding blue, with the fiery hair of a phoenix and blue crescent between her brows far outmatched any I had ever seen before in terms of beauty and power. This was a woman who could control an army of men, and even Rome itself. She radiated it, flaunted it even. She _was_ power, the very essence of the word, and I could feel it, I feared it.

It was noticeable that my father also could sense what I did. It was apparent even from where I was sitting that he was sweating. The little beads rolled down his temples and he reached up with a gruff hand to wipe them away and then ran his fingers through his brown scraggly beard. He glanced at the Lady of Avalon, his hazel eyes narrowed in thought before speaking. "How was your travels, Lady?" he asked, his voice containing the same course gruffness that his movements did. "I assume you had no trouble with bandits along the road?"

The Lady's mouth curved into a pleasant smile that seemed to make her face even the more beautiful. I sighed inwardly, finding myself wishing to be graced with that dazzling smile. It was wasted on the likes of my father. I was startled out of my daydreaming as she murmured that she had indeed had a well enough fare here, and that she hoped the return journey would be just as relaxing. They traded many more little pleasantries, asking about the welfare of Avalon and the welfare of Lindinis, about the health of my family. It wasn't long, however, before the talk turned to Rome and the growing numbers in our village.

"Chieftain, I assure you, I have no control over the Roman army. None of us do, except Caesar and his officials. All we have is Avalon, which is why I am here tonight." Her voice was quiet, but strong, and everyone present heard what she said. The chatter around the table died, and my father motioned for the food to begin appearing. The Lady of Avalon sighed quietly. I was sure I was the only one who heard it, and if I wasn't, everyone else pretended not to notice.

My eyes strayed from the great Lady for a moment to see the food that was being laid before us. A large pig with an apple in his mouth was carried out first, the grease still shimmering on its pink back. Random fruits and salads emerged as well, settled in a circle around the pig. Cheeses and chicken appeared next, and three loafs of beautifully baked bread, the heat still rising from its crust settled next on the table. My green eyes widened. I hadn't seen so much food in a long time. Dad must have been saving for weeks.

I turned my eyes back to the Lady. She seemed unimpressed. Smiling, however, she watched as my father carved the pig and then took a heaping portion for himself. Shaking her head when it was offered to her, she passed it to me, I took a small bit, confused at the Lady's refusal. She must have seen the look on my face for she bent close to me and whispered, "Those who dwell on Avalon do not eat meat. It is our way there."

I nodded like I understood. I couldn't bring myself to speak to the figure next to me. What if I said something stupid? What if I made a fool of myself? I sighed, as it was in my habit to do, and helped myself to more food while I watched her plate. It was sparse with only salads, fruits, and cheese. I pitied her. What a life must be without meat.

My father glanced at her plate, looking offended. He shook his scraggly mane slightly and then asked, "So what is your purpose here, Lady?" The servants came around, refilling wine glasses, stopping all conversation for a moment.

The Lady smiled at the woman pouring her drink, before replying melodically, "I am hoping to take your daughter to be trained on our Holy Isle."

I could feel myself stiffen. I glanced across the table to my brother Andros, his childlike face was frozen in a battle of fear and sadness. I could feel my heart yearn to go out and lay a comforting arm across his bony shoulders and stroke his curly black locks, but it was not to be so. My father looked to be deep in thought. He took a swig of wine and ran his fingers through his hair.

"When would she leave?" he asked, his voice low, "It would cost us naught, yes?"

The Lady shook her head slowly, "There is no cost." she said simply, "and she would leave tomorrow afternoon with my caravan and myself."

"So be it." My father grumbled into his wineglass, and I felt as if a dam had just burst over my head crushing me to the floor. Go with this great Lady to Avalon? It was once my dream, when I was a little girl to be a Priestess of the Holy Isle, but… to actually go, and be there?

I could feel her eyes turn to me, those gray, beautiful eyes. My heart beat laboriously in my chest as I tilted up my head to look into those beautiful reflective pools. "My child," she said quietly, taking my head between her palms. "I will not take any not willing. Do you wish to be one of my sisters on Avalon?"

To be kin to the Lady before me? To be her sister? My eyes widened. This opportunity was too great. A Priestess of Avalon was free, tied down to no one but to her Goddess and Avalon. What a life would that be! No lords, no children… free to choose who I bedded, free to be what the Great Lady wished of me. I could feel heat rise to my cheeks as I nodded, "I would," I whispered. "I wish to come with you to Avalon."

Slowly the woman bent and kissed my forehead between my brows, where a crescent, should I choose to become a Priestess, would lay just as it laid on hers. "Welcome, sister." She whispered to me, for my ears only, before breaking away and beginning to converse once again with my father. I couldn't believe it. I was going to Avalon.


End file.
